Lor-Zod
History Lor-Zod: 1972 - 2012 Lor-Zod had a rough life, not typical of one with his impressive pedigree. Lor-Zod had been born of a marital union between Dru-Zod and his war-wife Ursa-Ul while they were on a xenocidal campaign of destroying the Calatonians in response to Calatonian assault on Kandor which killed Dru-Zod's family. Ultimately, Lor-Zod would not remember much about his parents. He was much too young when they were captured shortly after their return to Krypton after having unleashed the monster we now know as Doomsday upon the Calatonian race. Without any other family to claim him and not being the product of an actual noble marriage, Lor-Zod was placed in a state sponsored nursery that was little better than a prison camp for children. There Lor-Zod was assaulted on a near daily basis, simply for being born of two noble houses while the other children in the program's care were typically bastards or born of much lower stations (it also didn't help any that his parents were xenocidal war criminals). When Brainiac attacked, Lor-Zod was spared from his imprisonment and beatings. Brainiac had admired Dru-Zod and chose to preserve Dru-Zod's progeny for study. Lor-Zod was allowed to watch from the blood covered and body-filled bridge of a military vessel as Krypton exploded. Lor-Zod then spent weeks aboard the same military vessel manned by a silent robotic crew as Brainiac's guest of honor; but after several months of this isolation, Lor-Zod went to sleep one night and was placed in cryogenic stasis for later study. When Lor-Zod awoke next, he was a part of Brainiac's menagerie. Lor-Zod and other children of similar development, from a dozen other worlds, were drafted into a weird social experiment with Brainiac as their warden. Lor-Zod did not mind this experiment. Not only was he clearly Brainiac's favorite and afforded special luxuries and privileges, but he was accustomed to the structure of such a living condition. Plus, this is where Lor-Zod met Thara Ak-Var. Like him, she was from Kandor. She was also pretty and proved able to make him laugh (and it had been so long since he laughed). Using these charms, Thara was able to convince Lor-Zod to help her stage a rebellion. Yet even with Lor-Zod's help, the coup failed and Brainiac placed all of the candidates back into cryogenic stasis. Brainiac would later pull Lor-Zod out of stasis to attempt other experiments, but he was always alone. Every time, Lor-Zod was eager to be returned to stasis so he could at least see Thara in his frozen dreams. Then Lor-Zod awoke from stasis in a lab, not run by Brainiac but other living beings. Lor-Zod feared Brainiac had sold him to slavery. Lor-Zod panicked and tried to escape, barreling through the scientists and guards alike with tremendous ease. Just as he was about to escape, he heard a voice call to him. It was Thara's voice. She was standing with the scientists, not chained or captive. Thara told Lor-Zod that she had told these people to rescue him, and now they could finally be together. They just had to do one thing first...Oracle Files: Lor-Zod (1/3) Ultraman: 2012 - 2014 Missing Data Zenith: 2014 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Zenith joined the Justice League in 2017 nominated by Superman. * Ultraman served as Superman's counterpart in the Salvation Syndicate. Notes * He's a composite character of Lor-Zod and Ultraman of Earth-3. * The Nightwing hoodie is a nod to his identity as Nightwing. * His Ultraman suit is inspired by Superman's Justice Lords costume. * Lor-Zod and Thara's address is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Superman #681, October, 2008, by Geoff Johns and James Robinson. Links and References * Appearances of Lor-Zod * Character Gallery: Lor-Zod Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:House of El Members Category:Kryptonian Category:Salvation Syndicate Members Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Engaged Characters Category:Americans Category:Metropolitan Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Kent Family Category:Composite Character Category:Height 6' 1" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity